the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Austin
|status=Mutant |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown, Red (when possessed by Mr. Quake NoHead) |skin= |cyber= |era=Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=*Dark mutant *Plague Reborn *Disciples of Quake |masters=*Tavion (Dark mutant Master) *Mr. Quake NoHead (One NoHead Master) |apprentices=*Aurora *Ross Padmore }} Helena Austin was a female Dark mutant who was at large during the height of the Second S.M.S.B. Apprenticed under the Dark mutant Seasann, Austin traveled with him to find the lost Valley of the S.M.S.B. and served alongside him in Tavion's Plague Reborn. After her defeat at the hands of Annabeth Black's ghost and Seasann's subsequent death, she became the leader of the Disciples of Quake cult. She took Aurora as her apprentice, and set herself upon the task of resurrecting the ancient NoHead Mr. Quake NoHead. During Matthew's search for the cult, she turned Ross Padmore, one of Annabeth Black's apprentices and a student at the Second S.M.S.B. Praxeum, to the Darkness. Annabeth and her apprentice Jaden Korn encountered and confronted her, and Padmore at New Delhi. Following this, Austin journeyed to the NoHead tomb city of Gorravan to resurrect Quake; Korn was sent to stop her, and he defeated her after a fierce duel. In desperation, Austin let the spirit of Mr. Quake NoHead fill her, and he guided her body in combat. She was killed after Korn defeated Quake, her body unable to withstand the ordeal. Biography Early life Helena Austin was born the daughter of an animal trainer named Nico Austin in 2201. In her youth, Helena displayed signs of mutantry and was "purified" by her father. Apprentice of Seasann , traveling to the Valley of Light.]] Helena Austin received training in the use of her mutant abilities under Seasann; during this training, Austin was selected by Seasann to be his personal apprentice, and the two conceived of a scheme to discover the location of the lost Valley of Light. During the Battle of Manhattan, Seasann and Austin intercepted Ort, the partner of the ghost Annabeth Black and one of the only two people to know the location of the Valley. Austin managed to capture her and bring her aboard their shuttle. Black arrived to rescue her partner, only to arrive in time to watch Austin kill Ort on Seasann's orders. The duo boarded their shuttle, leaving Manhattan. Unbeknownst to them, Black was now plotting how best to avenge Ort's killers. Upon arriving on Earth and in New Mexico of the United States of America, Austin confronted Black. Angry over Ort's demise, Black told her to leave the scene without Seasann, or else she would destroy her. Either during this time, or at some point later, Seasann was grabbed by one of Black's "tentacles" and killed. Cult leader After Seasann's death, Austin took on an eager and sadistic apprentice: the female Aurora. She then acquired an ancient artifact known as the Scepter of Quake from a merchant on Commenor, who did not survive their meeting. With the Scepter, she drained areas of the world strong in mutantry, and empowered her new followers, creating the Disciples of Quake, who sought to resurrect the ancient NoHead Grandmaster known as Mr. Quake NoHead. She invited surviving Reborn to join her, which became her New Reborn. , in Bast Castle.]] Austin and Padmore traveled to New York, the location of Hell Burnbottom's Bast Castle, and were attempting to drain the castle's Dark energy when Jaden Korn arrived. Austin remained in the shadows as the two former friends dueled. Austin revealed herself after Korn defeated Padmore and Annabeth's ghost arrived. She refused to give up her new apprentice, and told Annabeth to save her pity because of the shame she caused her in Manhattan. Austin ripped Korn's sword from his grasp with the Dark side and threw it to weaken the ceiling, which she then brought down on the S.M.S.B. members with the power of the Scepter of Quake. The ensuing chaos allowed her to escape with Padmore. Mission to Peru and death .]] After neutralizing the cult's activities in Peru, Korn killed Aurora and saved Padmore, who was redeemed from the darkness. Korn and a team of S.M.S.B. members then went to Gorravan to stop Austin from resurrecting Mr. Quake NoHead, culminating in an epic battle between the Second S.M.S.B. and the Disciples of Quake. Korn made his way to the Tomb of Mr. Quake NoHead and confronted Austin, eventually defeating her; but she refused to cower as she did before Annabeth Black. She took the Scepter of Quake and released all of the Scepter's remaining energy into the ancient NoHead's remains. Mr. Quake NoHead's spirit rose, infusing Austin's body with his strength, and dueled Korn again using Quake's ancient sword. Despite Austin fighting with Quake's enhanced dark side abilities; Annabeth was able to destroy the Scepter, forcing Quake's spirit to flee back into his tomb. His departure from Austin's body killed her, and all the energy the New Reborn had stolen was returned to its proper place in the world. Post-mortem When Jaden exited from the ancient structure, he permanently sealed it shut by placing boulders in front of the exit, forever sealing Austin's husk of a body inside the evil tomb. Personality and traits Helena Austin was a powerful Dark mutant skilled at sword combat with occasional bouts of overconfidence masking an essential cowardice, exemplified by her begging for her life when she was defeated by Korn. After the death of Seasann, Austin ably led the Disciples of Quake, training her apprentice Aurora to exhibit her own ruthlessness. However, her overconfidence led to her death: in her duel with Jaden Korn, she tried to use Mr. Quake NoHead's spirit to kill the young mutant, believing his death and Padmore's fall to the Darkness would make Annabeth Black's efforts a failure, turning Annabeth back to the dark side. Instead, her overconfidence failed her, and she died when Quake's spirit withdrew from her body. Austin's sword was named "Stinger." Powers and abilities Helena Austin was an extremely lethal enemy. She possessed incredible skill with the sword and was a master of a variation of the Fast style of saber combat, which she would later teach to her apprentice Aurora. Austin would typically utilize flashy acrobatics with her sword technique, constantly flipping and somersaulting around her opponent, attacking them from many different angles in an attempt to overwhelm their defenses with her lightning-quick strikes. She was also very powerful in the Darkness. She was capable of a strong telekinetic shove, and possessed a high level of skill with the abilities of lightning and telekinetic grip. Behind the scenes uses Telekinetic Grip on Austin in Manhattan.]] Helena is the primary antagonist in . Although her last name is never stated in the book, Austin is the surname written in . ] Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Females Category:One NoHeads Category:Dark mutants Category:2201 births Category:2244 deaths Category:Plague Reborn members Category:Disciples of Quake members Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Illegal power users